


Let's Stay Together

by BabyBeBop



Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBeBop/pseuds/BabyBeBop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick & Richie are reunited. Post-movie ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Stay Together

Richie’s apartment was different than Patrick remembered it, homier for some reason. There were a few different pictures on the walls, some clothes strewn over a chair that he assumed were Brady’s – not that he wanted to think about that. He didn’t want to think about anything at all really. They were both too exhausted.

They took off their shoes and jackets before climbing onto the bed. Patrick nuzzled against Richie’s chest, smiling up at him. _This is real ___, he thought. _This is really happening ___. He knew how lucky he was to be having another chance with him, and there was no way he was going to fuck it up.

“Pato,” Richie said softly, staring at him with a slightly dazed expression.

“Huh?” Patrick stifled a yawn and fiddled with a button on Richie’s shirt. They _could ___get undressed the rest of the way, but that seemed too tiring. Clothed cuddling would have to do for now.

“I…I really missed you,” Richie admitted. “Just having you around even, being able to talk to you…”

Patrick’s eyes welled up for about the fiftieth time that night. He knew exactly what Richie was talking about, because he felt it too, like something had finally just clicked into place.

“When I saw you again, it was like…I don’t know. It just felt really good.” He sighed and added quietly, “I didn’t want to hurt anyone though.”

“I know. I know you didn’t.” Patrick frowned, still playing with the button. He noticed that Richie wasn’t wearing anything around his neck. “Do you still have your escapulario?” he wondered.

“Yeah. It’s been a long time since I’ve worn it though.”

“I have mine too,” Patrick told him. “I still wear it sometimes.”

“Are you serious?” Richie was surprised.

“Uh huh,” Patrick nodded. A tear slid down his cheek and he wiped it away. “I took it with me when I moved in with Kevin and then I took it with me to Denver.”

“Oh, Pato,” Richie ran a hand through his hair.

“I started wearing it again after the breakup. I think it helped me remember a time when my life was better, before I made a complete disaster out of everything.” Patrick grinned through his tears. “Maybe that’s how I ended up here. Good luck, right?”

Richie wiped his tears away and pulled him closer, kissing his wet cheek and then his lips. “I love you so much,” he said, his voice thick with emotion.

“I love you too, Richie,” Patrick stared deep into his eyes and he thought he could see the rest of his life unfolding in front of him. It felt amazing and perfect and just exactly right.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms as the sun rose over the city.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted the escapularios to be in the movie and they weren't. It's ok though, because the movie was great.
> 
> I'm on tumblr [here](https://babybebopfanfic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
